The present invention relates generally to detection systems and methods using thermal analysis. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the detection of physiological response characteristics representative of one or more altered human states, e.g., anxiety, alertness, fear, depression, etc., using thermal analysis systems and methods.
In many situations, detection of individuals is very important. For example, in high-end security applications, e.g., surveillance of an embassy perimeter where there is a need to know who certain individuals are within a particular setting and/or what individuals are about to do within a particular setting, detection of individuals is required. Further, for example, such detection systems and methods may not only be required in high-end security situations, but may also be needed in government buildings, schools, airports, and border control points. As such, systems for early detection and identification of individuals, e.g., detection at a distance, need to be developed and implemented.
Generally, certain recent biometric technologies (e.g., such as face recognition systems that may be able to match prestored data regarding a particular individual to real time collected data of an individual) have been developed which may be used in situations such as those described above. However, such systems have problems when employed in a realistic setting (e.g., outside a U.S. embassy). For example, many face recognition systems are only applicable to repeat offenders with archived facial pictures. As such, these systems cannot address the case of a person in a security setting who has a clear record, or no record, that appears for the first time in a critical facility or any other civilian facility (e.g., an airport), and who may be attempting to do either harm or smuggle harmful materials. For example, a foreign national may not be captured when trying to smuggle explosives into the country as the foreign national may not have a record. However, an immigration officer with an experienced eye can detect an anxious state of such an individual who has no record and initiate an examination of the individual's belongings. Generally, alertness, anxiety, and even fear, accompany such people who are involved in terrorist or harmful activities at the time of their action.
Traditional human identification systems, in circumstances such as those described above, generally seek to detect an answer to the question, “Who are you?” Thereafter, upon determining who the person is, the potential of such an individual's risk is then based on the identification of the person. However, as described above, the identification of such persons may not be possible or may at least be problematic, e.g., the problematic identification of a person with no record. As such, when persons cannot be effectively identified, the risk posed by such an individual cannot be determined.